one of these day
by lolote
Summary: Infirmière Swan dans la tourmante. un patient plus que déroutant et pleins de surprises au bout chemin!
1. Chapter 1

bien le b'soir,

tout d'abord, bonne année 2010. me revoila après de long mois d'abscence avec une fic... je n'abandonne absolument pas l'autre, c'est juste que je ne suis pas inspirée pour le moment! mais je vais m'y remettre dès que celle ci sera terminée.

je voulais aussi juste dire que je pouvais pas repondre directement aux reviews, j'ai un petit problème technique... je ne pourrais repondre que par MP.

bien alors, cette histoire je l'ai écrite en collaboration ^^ avec ma meilleure amie... Mila. c'est une histoire tirée de nos experiences personnelles respectives et frustrations du boulot.

on espère vraiment que cela vous plaira!!

disclamer: les persos pas à nous, pas assez riches nous sommes...mais on y travail ;)!

on vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Lolotte et Mila

* * *

**One of these day:**

Je soupirais une énième fois en regardant ma montre. Je devais prendre mon service dans environ une heure. Voila maintenant dix mois que j'étais diplômée et tout autant que je travaillais en tant qu'infirmière dans un service de chirurgie, dans une des nombreuses cliniques privées de la ville de Seattle. Je n'avais jamais été du matin, même durant mes études mais j'étais encore moins de l'après midi. J'avais la triste impression que ma journée était gâchée et que je n'avais le temps de ne rien faire. Juste la même routine : me lever, manger tôt et direction mon service. Depuis dix mois, je n'avais plus de vie personnelle…plus le temps, ni l'énergie d'ailleurs et j'en arrivais à la conclusion que j'étais mariée mon travail.

Je sortais de mes pensées alors que je me garais dans le parking de la clinique et je sautais hors de ma voiture. Il ne fallait pas vous fier à mon air morose, je n'étais pas aussi déprimée que j'en avais l'air et je pouvais être une sacrée bout en train…enfin ça c'était il ya bien longtemps.

Au fait, je ne m'étais pas présentée : Isabella dit « Bella » Swan, américaine de 24 ans, pure souche de l'état pluvieux de Washington, même si j'avais fais un séjour express avec ma mère dans l'éclatante et ensoleillée Phoenix. J'étais revenue finalement chez mon père à mes 19 ans et j'avais entamé mes études… Fin de ma trépignante histoire.

D'un pas lourd, je me dirigeais vers mon futur proche et j'étais très loin de m'imaginer que cet après midi allait finalement, s'avérer être très intéressante. Je sortais de mon sac ma carte et badgeais en passant devant la pointeuse et descendis au sous sol, en direction des casiers pour me changer. Au passage, je saluais des camarades de travail de la tête et m'engouffrais dans nos vestiaires où je passais mon uniforme blanc. Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre et j'entrais dans mon unité de soins, où mes collègues du matin s'activaient sur leurs derniers travaux. Après avoir posé mon sac, je me laissais tomber lourdement sur une chaise et me ramenais une feuille de transmission sous les yeux, regardant ainsi les nouveautés parmi les patients. J'en connaissais la moitié du week end et peu de sang neuf était attendu aujourd'hui.

Mon regard s'arrêta cependant sur la date de naissance de l'un de nos patients du jour. Je fis rapidement le calcul et me rendis compte qu'il n'était guère plus âgé que moi.

Voila qui devenait intéressant !!

Si ca se trouvait c'était un beau jeune homme…c'était beau de rêver, il ne fallait pas que j'oublis que ce n'était pas très moral et ethique d'entretenir une relation avec un patient. Je secouais la tête…bah avec ma chance, j'étais sur qu'il était tout juste potable et que je ne pourrais même pas me rincer l'œil!! Au moins, ca aurait le mérite de me changer un peu les idées cette après midi et rendre celle-ci plus attrayante. Je fixais son nom quelques instants… un sentiment d'impatience s'empara de moi et j'avais vraiment hâte d'un coup de voir à quoi ressemblait cet Edward Cullen.

Le rapport commença enfin et je faillis m'endormir à plusieurs reprises, si Jessica, une mes camarade d'étage, ne m'avait pas donné un discret coup de coude qui me fit sursauter de manière très élégante. Avec un sourire gêné, je me renfonçais dans mon siège et prenais des notes sur ma feuille. La voix de Lauren me sortit de mes pensées.

« tu en a de la chance Bella, tu t'occupes du seul jeune de l'étage !! j'espère pour toi qu'il ne sera pas trop lourd et pénible !! En tout cas…maitrise tes hormones et ne lui fais pas trop peur !! il semblerait que ca fait un moment que tu es célibataire non ?»

A cette Lauren…toujours le mot pour rire et pour mettre à l'aise. A cette instant, je grinçais un peu des dents, contenant une sérieuse envie de meurtre à la seringue et je me levais, digne, en direction de la cafetière.

« Tu connais le proverbe… ce sont ceux qui en parle le plus et qui en font le moins… » Répondis je en me servant une tasse de café bien serré.

Je la vis blêmir et se retourner, vexée, par ma remarque. Elle était une experte en étalage de vie privée…et nous épargnait, mais alors absolument aucun détails de sa relation avec Tyler Crowley, le jeune interne. Et c'était pire depuis que celui-ci lui avait demandé de l'épouser.

Je souriais, fière de ma répartie et contente d'avoir enfin cloué le bec de cette pimbêche de blonde. Après tout n'y avait il pas que la vérité qui blesse. Sans un regard de plus pour mes collègues, je rassemblais mes dossiers et me dirigeais vers mon chariot, afin de pouvoir entamer mon premier tour de l'après midi.

Je retrouvais avec plaisir les patients que je connaissais déjà et passais un peu de temps à papoter avec eux. Lorsque je revins à l'office infirmier, je voyais un dossier et des radios trainer sur notre bureau, signifiant qu'une entrée était arrivée. Machinalement je m'en emparais. Mon cœur s'emballa alors que je lisais le nom du patient : Edward CULLEN.

Je me sentais vraiment ridicule de réagir comme ça pour un mec que je n'avais jamais vu et que je ne connaissais même pas. Dans le fond, peut etre que Lauren avait raison…j'étais vraiment atteinte !

Je remplissais rapidement le formulaire d'entrée et attendis quelques minutes que mon muscle cardiaque daigne enfin se calmer. Satanées hormones…pire qu'une adolescente, en pleine découverte de la puberté !!! Je me préparais un petit chariot avec mon nécessaire et je posais le dossier dessus. Les jambes tremblantes, j'arpentais le long couloir en direction de la chambre. Evidement, celle-ci se trouvait au fin fond de l'unité… me permettant ainsi de bien appréhender la situation et d'échafauder des centaines de plans plus foireux les uns que les autres. Je me rendis compte que j'avais l'imagination débordante…surtout quand il s'agissait de mecs.

Arrivé devant la porte, je fis une petite pause, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Encore une fois je me sentais totalement ridicule d'agir de cette façon, alors que je ne le connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. A tout les coups, il serait soit marié, soit gay, soit moche, soit…. Ayant marre de me torturer les méninges, je poussais la porte d'un geste sur, m'armant d un grand sourire et de mon plus beau regard.

« Bonjour je suis… » Commençais je alors que les coins de ma bouche retombaient et que celle-ci s'ouvrait imitant ainsi un poisson rouge.

Devant moi se tenait, telle une statue grecque, l'être le plus parfait, le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu. Le souffle court, mon cœur s'emballa et mes mains redoublèrent de tremblement. L'apollon m'offrit un sourire chaleureux et me fixait de ses prunelles émeraude, tout en étant assit sur son lit, commençant à déballer ses affaires de son sac.

Rapidement, je tentais de me ressaisir et je me redressais fièrement avant de m'avancer vers lui. Au fin fond de moi je ne faisais pas la fière et priais silencieusement tous les saints de la terre, pour que je ne me prenne pas les pieds dans le sol, dans le lit ou la chaise.

« Monsieur Cullen ? » retentais je en m'éclaircissant la voix.

« Oui c'est bien moi » répondit il en se levant.

« Bien, je ne me suis pas trompée alors » dis-je dans un sourire maladroit.

Cet homme m'éblouissait et je me sentais bouillir à l'intérieur. Il était vraiment encore mieux que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Pour une fois, j'avais vraiment de la chance !

Il était grand, plutôt bien bâti avec des larges épaules, un torse parfaitement sculpté et mit en valeur par un t-shirt noir à manche courte, laissant ressortir ses bras solides. Un jean de marque moulait ses fesses et allait se perdre sur la longueur de ses jambes. Son visage était lumineux et franc, où ses lèvres bien remplies s'étiraient dans un sourire en coin. Le tout était entouré d'une tignasse courte couleur fauve, plutôt désordonné et qui donnait l'envie d'y perdre ses mains. Cet homme était un véritable appel au viol !! À coté de lui, je me sentais soudainement vraiment ridicule et banale.

« Je suis Isabella, une des infirmières du service et de l'après midi. C'est moi qui vais vous prendre en charge aujourd'hui Mr Cullen ! »

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance Isabella, mais s'il vous plait faite moi plaisir, appelez moi Edward…Mr Cullen, c'est mon père… » Me repondit il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je ne peux pas…ca ne serait pas professionnel » marmonnais je en rougissant telle une adolescente

« Pour une fois, vous pourriez faire une exception…je ne le dirais pas à votre chef et cela sera notre petit secret ! » conclut il en me tendant la main.

Je le jaugeais pendant une minute qui me parut une éternité et je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu.

« Bien Edward, mais à une condition… »

je le vis arquer un sourcil et prendre un air intéressé.

« Nous en sommes déjà au condition ??? Et bien je ne pensais pas gagner aussi vite » s'esclaffa t-il.

« Appelez moi Bella, je préfère… »

« Si ce n'est que ça Bella, je le ferai avec plaisir »

je sentais une chaleur insoutenable m'irradier et des milliers de papillons qui s'agitaient dans mon estomac et dans mon bas ventre.

Je me donnais une claque mentale… était il en train de flirter avec moi ou était ce encore un tour de mon imagination ?

« Je viens vous posez deux trois questions indiscrètes, vous prendre votre pouls tension température et vous expliquez un peu le programme. »

« Bien je suis tout à vous »

Le rouge regagna encore une fois mes joues et mes hormones se mirent à danser le moonwalk, me provoquant une décharge d'adrénaline et d'excitation. Je m'installais, tentant de cacher ma gêne et commençais mon interrogatoire. Je lui posais les questions réglementaires puis parfois je débordais un peu sur la vie personnelle. Il n'hésitait pas à me retourner mes questions et continuait ce jeu de séduction qui s'était instauré entre nous. Je me sentais vivante, j'adorais ça et pour rien au monde, je n'aurais échangé ma place à cet instant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais bien, à ma place. Et pourtant, j'étais avec un total inconnu !

J'étais en train de devenir folle…il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.

« ca va Bella ? » demanda t-il après un moment

Je redressais la tète et mon regard croisa le sien, inquiet et interrogateur. Je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de parler depuis plusieurs minutes et que je m'étais noyée dans mes pensées.

« Oui… rassurez vous » dis-je avec un grand sourire « je crois que j'ai fait le tour de mes questions, merci d'avoir prit le temps d'y répondre »

« Ce fut un plaisir » ricana t-il dans un clin d'œil et il me tendit sous le nez, son bras dénudé.

Je le fixais un instant, ne comprenant pas la signification de ce geste.

« C'est pour la tension… je vous facilite la tache »

« Oooh ! Si tous mes patients étaient comme vous…. » Soupirais je en rougissant.

S'ils étaient tous comme lui, je viendrais au travail en courant et ce, tous les jours de la semaine, sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre….

J'accomplissais correctement ma tache, évitant de penser à sa peau douce et chaude en contact avec la mienne et refoulais les frissons de plaisir que cela me provoquait. Lui semblait si serein et totalement détendu, à mille lieux de mon état d'excitation. Il était évident que je ne lui faisais, absolument pas, le même effet. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. J'étais une fille tellement banale et des collègues tellement plus jolies que moi erraient dans le coin, alors je ne le marquerais sans doute pas. Je décidais toute fois d'en profiter un peu, bavardant de tout et de rien avec lui puis je finis pas regarder ma montre et la triste réalité me rappela à l'ordre.

« Bien Edward, je vais devoir vous laissez pour le moment, le devoir m'appelle... je reviendrais un peu plus tard »

« Merci Bella…bonne journée et j'attends votre prochaine visite avec impatience. » lâcha t-il

Je fis quelques pas en arrière, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

« Alors à tout à l'heure » soufflais je, en actionnant la poignée de la porte.

Je n'avais pas envie de le quitter et même s'il devait faire ce petit jeu à toute les filles qu'il croisait et qu'il le ferait sans doute à mes collègues, je ne voulais pas que cet instant s'arrête. Sarah, mon aide soignante ouvrit la porte au même moment et m'attrapa par le col de mon uniforme.

« Bella, ca fait une heure que tu es dans cette chambre !! Qu'es ce que tu…. » Lança t-elle avant de me lâcher.

Tout comme moi, sa mâchoire dégringola sur ses pieds et elle offrit un léger, timide, signe de tête à Edward avant de se tourner vers moi et de me faire un petit sourire en coin.

« Excusez moi Monsieur, mais je vais devoir vous enlever ma collègue…je vous la rends dès que possible promis ! » continua t-elle en m'entrainant vers la sortie.

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui jeter un coup d'œil, que la porte se refermait déjà sur nous et je fis face à Sarah qui se tenait devant moi, les mains sur les hanches et le regard malicieux.

« Wow…c'est un sacré canon que tu nous as déniché la, Bella » s'esclaffa t-elle « je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ca !! Je sens que les jours à venir vont être plutôt intéressants. Tache de ne pas nous oublier quand même, cette après midi ! »

« Mais qu'es ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je te parle de ton regard, du sourire béat que tu affiches, de ta langue qui pend jusqu'à tes pieds et de tes hormones qui doivent sans doute fourmiller dans ta culotte ! Il t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil hein ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sarah ! C'est un patient comme un autre » tentais je de me justifier, alors que mon corps réagissait au seul souvenir du jeune homme.

« Je te laisse donc la chance d'aller lui raser l'avant bras… et faire plus ample connaissance ! » Continua mon amie avant de s'éloigner.

J'eus énormément de mal à me concentrer par la suite, étant donné que mon cerveau était resté dans la chambre 106, avec Edward Cullen. Je n'en revenais toujours pas comment cet homme, avait réussit à éveiller mon intérêt et ma curiosité.

C'était la première fois que je ressentais ces émotions et ce désir et je trouvais cela, absolument grisant. J'étais vraiment devenue accro et ne perdait aucune occasion pour faire irruption dans sa chambre. A chaque fois, il m'accueillait avec un sourire chaleureux et une phrase toute gentille. En plus, d'être beau, il était cultivé, gentil et prévenant. Je m'étonnais encore qu'un garçon comme lui soit libre !

L'après-midi passa vite, beaucoup trop vite et c'était la mort dans l'âme que je me rendais compte que je ne le reverrais plus, étant donné que j'étais en vacances à la fin de mon service. Je me fis à cette idée tant bien que mal, en me convaincant que j'étais complètement et irrémédiablement folle et je continuais mon travail.

L'heure de partir arriva enfin et je jetai un coup d'œil angoissé à la pendule, 21 heures venait de sonner. J'étais perdue…que devais-je faire ? Je voulais faire un petit détour par sa chambre pour lui dire au revoir, mais était ce vraiment raisonnable.

Après avoir salué, l'équipe de nuit qui venait d'arriver, je m'éloignais dans les couloirs, complètement indécise dans mes choix. Inconsciemment, mes pas me portèrent vers sa chambre et je restais un moment devant la porte de celle-ci. Oh…au diable ma conscience et ma morale… s'il fallait se damner, autant le faire avec application non ?

Finalement, je toquais quelques coups avant de l'ouvrir et de tomber sur une chambre vide. Tout mon courage et mon excitation retomba immédiatement, et je ravalais un sanglot de déception. Il avait sans doute mieux à faire, que de rester dans sa chambre, à attendre ma visite. Je tournais les talons et m'éloignais rapidement en direction des ascenseurs, m'essuyant au passage les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Je me sentais vraiment ridicule et nulle de réagir de la sorte.

Une fois au sous sol, je fonçais vers les vestiaires où je m'habillais. Alors que je poussais la porte, je farfouillais dans mon sac, a la recherche de mes clés et de mon badge. Ne regardant pas où j'allais, je percutais de plein fouet une personne qui venait en face de moi.

« Oh excusez-moi » baragouinais je

Et c'était à ce moment là que mon regard croisa celui vert émeraude, qui m'avait hanté tout l'après midi.

« E…Edward…mais que faites vous ici ? »

« Je crois bien que je me suis perdu » répondit il tout penaud.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais à moitié avachi sur lui et je me relevais d'un bond, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Je..vous…il faut remonter trois étages plus haut pour retrouver votre chambre » dis je en lui tendant une main pour l'aider.

« Merci du tuyau » s'esclaffa t il « mais en fait, pour tout avouer…j'ai fais exprès de me perdre et j'espérerai bien tomber sur toi. »

« Moi ? Mais… » Tentais je alors que je faisais un pas en arrière.

Il me tenait toujours la main et son pouce m'affligeait une douce caresse sur le dos de celle-ci. Il s'avança vers moi et sa main libre se faufila vers mon visage puis sur mon cou. Une multitude de frisson courait sous ma peau alors que mon cœur s'accélérait dans ma cage thoracique.

Se pourrait il que… ? Non mon imagination continuait à me tromper. Je m'arrachais de son étreinte et je m'éloignais à grand pas vers la sortie, jusqu'à ce que je sente une poigne se refermer sur mon bras.

« Bella…je suis désolé » commença t-il en me retournant vers lui « je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… reste s'il te plait »

Je lui lançais un regard confus, alors qu'il me rapprochait encore plus près de lui.

« J'ai…j'ai pensé à toi tout l'après midi ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude. Dès que je t'ai vu, tu m'as fasciné. »

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? » Criais je en le repoussant, refusant toujours d'y croire « je suis sure que tu fais ce petit numéro de séduction, à toutes les filles que tu croises. »

Heureusement, qu'il n'y avait pas un chat dans les couloirs, car cette histoire aurait eu de quoi alimenter les ragots pour les mois à venir.

« Tu te trompes… et je pourrais te retourner la critique !! Toi aussi, tu as flirté éhontément avec moi et sans aucune retenu. Tu fais ça avec tous tes patients ? »

Aie…bien vu. Du coup, je ne trouvais rien à répliquer. Il était loin d'être idiot le garçon.

« Ecoutes, je suis conscient que nous ne nous connaissons pas mais comment expliques tu le fait que je me sente irrémédiablement attiré par toi ? »

J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche pour tenter de répondre. Je ressentais exactement la même chose que lui, il me fascinait et m'intriguais autant que moi pour lui.

« Si tu savais comment j'ai lutté toute l'après midi, contre mes émotions et mes envies. D'habitude… d'habitude, j'ai plutôt une bonne maitrise de moi… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, c'est la première fois » avoua t-il, le regard perdu.

Il approcha son visage près du mien, si bien que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue.

J'étais pétrifiée mais je ne bougeais pas d'un poil, attendant avec impatience la suite des événements. Sa main se posa sur ma joue, puis descendit le long de mon cou pour terminer sur le haut de ma poitrine. Il pressa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis se recula avant de venir me murmurer à l'oreille.

« J'ai eu envie de faire ça tout l'après midi »

« T'imagine même pas, ce que je rêvais de te faire, moi » soufflais je à mon tour.

« Et bien montre moi…fais toi plaisir » pouffa –il avant de reprendre ma bouche.

Cette fois le baiser se fit plus dur, plus urgent et je répondis sans me faire prier. J'entrouvris les lèvres et je sentais déjà sa langue franchir la barrière de mes dents et chercher la mienne. C'était une sensation exquise et je me demandais comment j'avais pu m'en passer aussi longtemps. Ses mains me firent revenir sur terre, alors qu'elles se mouvaient le long de ma taille, pour terminer leur course sur mes hanches. Il me rapprocha de lui et me plaqua contre le mur et par la même occasion contre lui. C'était un véritable plaisir et je n'arrivais pas à arrêter les gémissements qui tentaient de s'échapper de ma gorge.

« Non, je t'en prie… » Commença t-il en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts alors que son index taquinait ma lèvre inférieure. « Je veux les entendre…je veux t'entendre »

Il reprit ma bouche avant que je puisse dire quoique se soit. J'étais incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais je savais une chose, c'était que nous étions juste à coté des vestiaires et que c'était bientôt l'heure de pointe, ce qui voulait dire que mes collègues ne tarderaient pas à débarquer à leur tour. Un rire confirma mes pensées et c'était alors que je rouvris les yeux, m'écartant d'Edward, qui se demandait ce qui se passait. D'un geste de la tête, je lui fis comprendre et il étouffa un rire dans mon cou, avant de m'empoigner la main et de m'entrainer en direction de la première porte venue. Heureusement, celle la céda sous un petit coup d'épaule et nous nous retrouvions dans la lingerie, au beau milieu de nos blouses. Il se retourna vers moi, les yeux rieurs et m'attira dans ses bras. Je replongeais sur ses lèvres et nous recommencions à nous embrasser, comme si nos vie en dépendaient. Il enleva doucement ma veste et m'aida à m'assoir sur la table, poussant au passage quelques tenues. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de ses hanches, me collant ainsi à lui. Je cherchais à avoir le plus de contact possible entre nos deux corps, si bien que mes hanches commencèrent à bouger de leur propre chefs, sur son bassin. Malgré les barrières de tissus qui nous séparaient, je pouvais sentir son envie. Je lâchais un gémissement, avant de faire descendre mes mains le long de torse et de commencer à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne et le désir se faisait vraiment urgent, si bien que je sentais ma petite culotte devenir humide.

Je le débarrassais de son haut et m'attaquais ensuite à son pantalon qui ne résista pas longtemps sous mes assauts impatients. Edward vint planter son regard émeraude dans le mien et m'offrit un sourire en coin satisfait. Il se recula un instant pour enlever son bas et revint vers moi, uniquement vêtu de son boxer, dans lequel il semblait vraiment à l'étroit. Nos deux bassins se retrouvèrent à nouveau en contact et il replongea sur mes lèvres, alors que ses mains s'aventuraient sous mon pull et se perdirent sur ma poitrine, qu'il caressa durant de longues minutes.

« Je ne trouve ça pas très juste…tu as trop de vêtement sur toi !! » souffla t-il a mon oreille, avant de mordiller mon lobe.

« Libre à toi de faire changer ça ! » réussis je à articuler en levant les bras pour lui préparer le terrain.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait… il me débarrassa du pull et de mon top en un temps record tandis qu'avec un doigté d'expert, il dégrafa mon soutien gorge, laissant ainsi ma poitrine exposée à sa vue. Il se redressa un instant et avec un sourire aux lèvres, il emprisonna mes poignets qu'il remonta sur ma tète et m'allongea sur la table avec une lenteur exaspérante. Tenant toujours mes mains, il fit courir ses lèvres sur mon nez, le long de ma mâchoire, mon cou, évitant mes seins continuant sa course jusqu'à mon nombril. Il releva légèrement la tête, m'adressant un petit regard taquin, alors que sa langue s'acharnait à me rendre folle. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle de mon corps et de mes réactions et je ne désirais qu'une chose qu'il soit en moi. Du coup, je me relevais pour l'embrasser fougueusement et mes mains se perdirent sous la lisière de son boxer, empoignant ses fesses. Je sentis un frisson le traverser à cet instant puis il m'attira à lui, contre son torse. J'étais fascinée par les battements affolés de son cœur et j'étais fière d'en être la responsable.

C'était à ce moment que choisit Lauren pour faire son entrée restant bouche bé devant la scène : ses fesses et mes seins au premier plan.

« Je … tu ….. Nous… » Bafouillais je

« J'ai…j'ai entendu du bruit » se justifia t-elle avec un mimique gêné.

Lui resta face à moi, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Instinctivement, je remontais le boxer d'une main et de l'autre je tapotais la table telle une secrétaire sur son ordinateur, essayant de retrouver mon soutient gorge et mon haut. Lauren était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, nous observant. Sans que je m'y attende, Edward s'éloigna de moi, pour se diriger vers elle. Aussitôt, Je frissonnais de froid, la chaleur de son corps me manquait déjà. Son être, tout entier, me manquait tout court, alors qu'il n'était qu'a quelques mètres de moi.

« ca va tu t'es bien rincer l'œil ?? » demanda t-il « maintenant, si tu le permets, va voir ailleurs si on y est !! »

Et il ferma la porte d'un coup sec, au nez de ma collègue ce qui me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Mon dieu !!! Dans quel pétrin m'étais je mise. Et Merde…

Il se retourna vers moi et se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air contrarié.

« Et ben ca c'est fait !! Au moins elle n'aura pas perdu sa journée ! » S'esclaffa t-il.

Je n'osais plus le regarder en face, gênée par la situation.

« Tu trouve des choses intéressantes par terre ? »Demanda t-il, voyant que je fuyais son regard.

« Écoutes, je…Il faut…oh mon soutien gorge ! » Marmonnais je en sautant sur mes deux pieds et me précipitant sur mon sous vêtement qui trainait au sol.

« Bella ! Regarde-moi … » ordonna t-il en me prenant les deux joues et redressant ainsi mon visage vers lui.

Je lui jetai un regard confus et complètement paniqué.

« Ce qui vient d'arriver…oh mon dieu ! Mais que vont-ils penser ? »

« On s'en fout de ce qui vont penser !! L'important c'est d'être ensemble non ? » Dit il.

« Mais de quelle planète tu viens toi ? Ensemble ?? Mais on ne se connait pas ! Tu n'imagines même pas le mal que j'ai eu à m'intégrer ici et maintenant tout est foutu, je vais être la risée de mes collègues !! » M'écriais je alors que je me rhabillais.

« Et alors tout ce qu'on vient de vivre, ne signifie rien pour toi ? » s'exclama t-il a son tour, les mâchoires crispés et la veine du front battante.

J'étais complètement perdu…il y avait à peine une minute, j'aurais tout fait pour lui et me voila que je voulais fuir le plus loin possible d'ici. A cet instant, je m'écartais de lui et sortais de la pièce en courant, les larmes aux yeux, le laissant seul. J'étais passé du paradis à l'enfer en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde… je ne me reconnaissais pas.

a suivre...

* * *

suite très bientot... n'hesitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez... merci


	2. Chapter 2

Toc toc...le chap 2 entre sur la pointe des pieds!!

tout d'abord, desolée pour le retard, mais y'a eu pas mal de changement ces derniers temps et c'est vrai que ça pas été facile de s'accorder pour mettre en ligne la suite...

en suite, Merci pour vous reviews :p, elles font tjs plaisir a lire!!

**clzmznce:** merci pour tes encouragements. j'espère que la suite te plaira :)! et en fait, pour info..le vécu ça été avec le patient lol...mais ca pas été aussi loin!! mais c'est resté un moment rocambolesque et mémorable...j'en dis pas plus XD!

**Jenny: **Jespère que dans ce chapitre Bella se ratrappera... et qu'il te plaira ;)

**Mi**: merci pour ta review...c'est vrai, désolée, nous n'avons pas été très explicite sur le pourquoi de la venue d'Edward à l'hopital! j'ai essayé de rectifier le tir dans ce chapitre... mais c'est pas bien grave...

trève de bavardage, je vous laisse lire tranquille...

enjoy :)

* * *

Cette nuit là, je me réveillais en sursaut alors que je sentais une larme perler le long de ma joue. D'un geste rageur, je l'essuyais en enfouissant la tête dans l'oreiller et par la même occasion, j'étouffais un cri de frustration.

_« Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Edward !! » _

Pleins de brides des événements passés me revinrent à l'esprit. Sa bouche douce et tendre, lui me caressant ….un frisson me traversa le corps et mon cœur s'emballa.

Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction… Edward était l'homme que j'attendais depuis longtemps, j'avais eu le véritable coup de foudre. Et moi, égoïste que j'étais, j'avais d'abord pensé aux jugements des autres. Et tout ça…a cause de cette blondasse de Lauren et de sa manie à fourrer son nez de partout ! En plus, elle avait eu le culot de poser son regard de fouine sur les fesses de mon homme alors que moi, je n'avais même pas eu ce privilège !!

MON homme ?? Mais je déraillais complètement. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison, je ne le reverrai jamais.

Mon cœur se serra de douleur à cette pensée et je criais une nouvelle fois dans le coussin. Comment pouvait on tomber amoureux aussi vite ??? Car oui, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais tombée amoureuse d'Edward Cullen au premier regard.

Terrassée par la fatigue, je sombrais de nouveau dans un sommeil agité.

Le bruit strident et insistant me réveilla et me tira de mes songes.

_« Oh Punaise, j'ai oublié de désactiver mon réveil !! »_ Marmonnais-je à demi mot _« les vacances commencent bien. »_

Je me levais difficilement de la chaleur bienfaisante de mon lit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains pour faire un brin de toilette.

Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je me redressais et fit face à mon reflet.

Effrayante…il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. La dure réalité me frappa de plein fouet et je décidais que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça.

D'accord, j'admettais que je ne connaissais pas Edward, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour le revoir. Il fallait mieux avoir des remords que des regrets… je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, si je n'essayais pas de vivre quelque chose avec lui.

Je n'avais jamais rien ressentit de comparable au cours de ma vie et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête…du moins pas comme ça ; pas encore…pas sans avoir essayé.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je commençais à me préparer, afin de me sentir bien et plus « vivante » !!!

En moins d'une heure, je me mettais en route pour le retrouver. La seule chose à faire était de revenir au point de départ, là où tout avait débuté : LA chambre 106. Je travaillais à 40 minutes de chez moi ; mes collègues allaient hallucinés de me voir revenir le premier jour de mes vacances, d'autant plus, après ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Je mettais ma main à couper que cette fouine de Lauren avait déjà rapporté l'histoire à toute la clinique.

Une fois dans ma vieille voiture, d'un geste distrait, j'allumais la radio. Le trajet se déroula rapidement malgré mon estomac noué par le stress. Comment allait-il réagir en me voyant? Allait-il m'écouter ? A cet instant, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensés, telle une télépathe. C'était sur ces interrogations que je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivée à destination.

D'un pas décidé, j'arpentais les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de mon but. Le cœur battant, j'entrais dans mon unité sous le regard pesant de mes collègues et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Edward. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, j'y étais enfin et prenant une inspiration profonde, je poussais la porte qui nous séparait.

J'étais incapable de dire combien de temps j'étais restée à contempler cette chambre vide. Le lit était fait, prêt à l'emploi et pas la moindre trace d'Edward. Je reculais de quelques pas pour vérifier le numéro de la chambre.

_« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_ » jurais je entre mes dents.

J'inspectais une nouvelle fois la pièce et fit demi tour, essayant de comprendre. Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Lauren, qui semblait m'attendre.

« _Tu cherches quelques choses en particulier ? »_ demanda t-elle de sa voix nasillarde

« _Je… je cherche Edward Cullen. »_

_« Il nous a quitté ce matin…ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans notre milieu, tu le sais. »_

_« Pardon ? »_ dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Je refoulais une vague de larmes qui menaçait d'envahir mes yeux et serrais les poings jusqu'à me faire mal.

_« Il est parti ce matin tôt… tu n'es pas courant ? Oh je suis étonnée, pourtant tu semblais très proche de lui hier. »_ Lança t-elle mesquine.

« _Non, je ne savais pas. Et son opération de la main_? »

« _Annulée à la dernière minute par le chirurgien et reporté à la semaine prochaine. »_

Lauren tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner, alors que je restais figée sur place, digérant les informations. Je sentis sur moi les regards amusés de mes collègues qui s'étaient amassés devant la porte de la chambre et qui avaient assisté a notre échange.

_« Au fait, c'était un bon coup au moins ?_ » lâcha Lauren en se retournant.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et j'étais sur le point d'exploser…résultat d'une accumulation des événements passés.

_« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ta commère hein ? »_

_« En même temps tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre Bella… »_

_« Pour que tu t'intéresse à ma vie de cette façon, c'est que la tienne n'est pas aussi excitante que tu nous le décris à longueur de journée… Tyler ne serait il pas à la hauteur?_ » Crachais je en colère.

Je la vis blêmir, essayant d'articuler des mots pour sa défense…mais rien ne vint pour mon plus grand plaisir. Avec fierté et soulagement, je m'en allais la tête haute, sans un regard pour eux. je réalisais vraiment que je ne le verrais plus jamais, lorsque je m'enfermais dans ma voiture. Je fondis en larme, la tête dans le volant. La mort dans l'âme, je rentrais chez moi dans le silence le plus total !!!

Une fois à la maison, je m'affalais dans mon canapé avec la certitude que je venais de rater l'opportunité de vivre une expérience extraordinaire…je savais que j'allais rebondir tôt ou…tard. Mais pour l'heure, je voulais m'enfoncer dans la dépression…avec mon plus fidele ami : ma tablette de chocolat aux noisettes. La sonnerie de mon portable me rappela au monde réel.

« _Oui ?_ » dis-je

_« Bella. C'est Alice… tu te souviens, ta meilleure amie !!_ » S'exclama la furie au bout du fil

_« Oui Alice… que veux tu ? »_

_« Je venais aux nouvelles! Alors ton premier jour de vacances ? »_

_« Super !_ » marmonnais je, essayant d'être convaincante.

« _Tant mieux !! Et bien tu sais quoi, ce soir je t'invite à manger. C'est un repas de dernière minute chez moi. Je compte sur toi. Ce n'est pas négociable alors rendez vous à 19 heures. »_ Débita Alice.

« _Mais… » _

_« N'oublie pas 19 h… bisous ma belle !! »_

Et elle raccrocha, ne me laissant pas le temps de refuser. La connaissant, je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Bah, cela me changerait les idées.

J'arrivais avec un peu d'avance et pour une fois n'était pas coutume, je fus la première sur place. Alice me sauta au cou comme à son habitude, me mettant à l'aise. J'aimais me retrouver avec elle, elle rayonnait de bonheur et débordait de joie de vivre. Elle me contamina avec sa bonne humeur, me faisant presque oublier ma tristesse. Elle m'apporta un verre de vin pour me faire patienter, discutant de tout et de rien.

_« Et Jasper, il n'est pas là ?_ » demandais je, curieuse de ne pas voir le jeune homme dans les parages.

« _Il ne devrait pas tarder…il fait chauffeur ce soir. »_

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Rosalie et Angéla frigorifiées.

_« Salut les filles, les hommes arrivent, ils sont allés garer la voiture. »_ annonça Angéla

_« J'espère que vous n'avez pas commencé sans nous ? »_ taquina Rosalie en venant nous dire bonjour. _« Où met-on nos affaires ? »_

_« Bella, tu peux t'en occuper stp. Mets-les dans ma chambre. »_ Me demanda Alice.

Je m'exécutais en me disant que j'avais bien fais de venir. Revoir mes amis les plus proches me faisait un bien fou et était comme une bouffée d'oxygè porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois, Emmett m'intercepta dans mon élan et m'enlaça dans une étreinte d'ours.

« _Salut petite Bella. Ravi de te compter parmi nous ce soir ! _» Dit il de sa voix grave.

Sans prévenir, il s'écarta pour me laisser faire face au suivant. Les manteaux m'échappèrent des mains, alors que je fixais les yeux émeraude plus que surpris du nouveau venu.

« _Bella, j'te présente Edward… c'est un pote d'enfance ! il est revenu dans la région y'a quelques jours et il devait se faire enlever du matériel de son poignet ce matin à l'hôpital, mais ca été annulé ! Donc je l'ai invité !_ » Ricana Emmett en lui passant un bras autour des épaules, tout fier de lui.

« _Enchanté BELLA_ » dit celui-ci en m'offrant un grand sourire.

« Oui » couinais je en ramassant les vêtements.

Et je filais sans demander mon reste en direction de la chambre. Je m'enfermais dans celle ci et jetais les vestes sur le lit.

«_Non, pas possible ! Je dois rêver » _m'exclamais je, à haute voix et en me tapotant la tête de mes mains.

Alice et Rosalie, firent irruption quelques secondes plus tard.

« _Tout va bien Bella _? » s'inquiéta la brune

«_ On aurait dit que tu as vu fantôme !_!» Continua la blonde.

«_ Non, non tout va bien… on y va _? » répondis je précipitamment.

J'entrainais mes deux amies, dans le salon pour rejoindre nos invités. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce était joyeuse, avec Emmett, qui égal à lui-même, racontait une blague, faisant rire aux éclats nos compagnons. Profitant de l'agitation, je me faufilais vers Jasper et Ben, pour les saluer. Je me laissais tomber dans le sofa et avalais une grande gorgé de vin, qui me fit grimacer.

« _Fais gaffe Bella, tu vas finir par rouler sous la table. »_ pouffa Emmett, en me resservant un autre verre.

Edward persistait à m'ignorer et discutait avec animations avec les autres jusqu'au repas.

Alors que je me levais, pour m'installer à table, Alice m'apostropha.

« _Au fait Bella et Edward, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients de vous mettre l'un en face de l'autre. Vu que nous sommes tous en couple et que vous êtes venu seul, ca me paraissait logique. »_

Je restais bouche bée, essayant de faire bonne figure devant cette nouvelle et la mine ravie qu'affichant le lutin qui me servait de meilleure amie!

« _Comme ca, vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance »_ me chuchota t'elle en passant près de moi.

Si elle savait… je sentis mes joues chauffer rien qu'a cette pensée.

Je vis Rosalie me faire un clin d'œil. J'avais la curieuse impression, qu'ils étaient tous de mèche dans cette histoire !

Après tout, je ne risquais pas grand-chose, le mal était déjà fait et je rejoignis ma place dans un geste souple, en face d'Edward. La table était étroite et n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir autant d'invité à la fois. Mes genoux s'entrechoquèrent avec ce que je croyais être les pieds de la table, mais la grimace que m'offrit Edward, me fit comprendre que je m'étais trompée. Discrètement, me remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille, je reculais sur ma chaise aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

décidément, si mon corps décidait de me trahir à son tour, je ne sortirais pas vivante de cette soirée. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre suite à ce contact bref et me renvoya à la nuit dernière. Je tentais de repousser une vague de chaleur, mais une nouvelle rougeur s'installa sur mes joues, encore une fois. J'envoyais un regard timide à Alice, qui nous observait avec une lueur de curiosité. C'était mauvais signe et pour alléger ma gêne, je me perdais dans la contemplation de mon assiette, faisant mine de rien. Mais je savais au fond de moi, que je ne pourrais pas la tromper bien longtemps.

Le repas débuta et les conversations banales animaient la table. Cependant Alice, orienta rapidement la discussion sur Edward et ses liens avec Emmett. J'appris qu'il était originaire de la région et que très jeune, il avait du suivre ses parents, tous deux médecins, dans des missions humanitaires avant de revenir dans le pays et d'entamer des études de professeur de littérature. J'étais fascinée par son expérience et sa spontanéité si bien que j'oubliais rapidement ma gêne car la curiosité l'emporta. Je lui posais une multitude de questions et je réalisais que nous avions énormément de points communs. Nos échanges étaient passionnés et portaient sur la littérature classique, la musique et nos passions respectives. Je me sentais revivre et mon corps était parcoure d'une énergie que je ne connaissais pas. j'aimais discuter avec lui et nous monopolisions la parole oubliant que nous n'étions pas seuls. Au fur et à mesure, je me détendais, si bien que nos jambes se croisèrent à nouveau sous la table…

a la seule différence, c'était qu'aucun de nous deux bougea. Je lui lançais un regard curieux, en portant mon verre à mes lèvres, alors que lui s'avançait sur la table croisant les bras devant lui. Nous restâmes un moment à nous fixer, sans nous rendent que nous étions devenus le centre d'intérêt de nos amis. Ses yeux émeraudes m'aspiraient complétement, m'emportant hors de la réalité et j'étais totalement et complétement fascinée, par cet homme assit là, en face de moi. Il était sans doute loin de s'imaginer de l'effet et de l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi...

_« Et les amours Edward ? _» demanda Emmett en rompant le silence.

_« Je crois que j'ai trouvé la perle rare »_ répondit-il énigmatique, en regardant son ami d'enfance.

A ces paroles, je recrachais le vin que je venais de boire, directement sur la chemise de mon vis-à-vis.

Oh malaise !!! Toute confuse et proche de la panique, je me levais d'un bond et sans tomber, filant vers le sinistré, une serviette à la main.

«_ Je suis vraiment désolée Edward_ !! » dis je en frottant les taches sur la chemise.

Je me rendis compte que je ne faisais qu'empirer les choses, alors que le jeune homme étouffait un rire.

« _ca ne sers à rien, je crois ! »_

«_ Bella, emmène le dans la salle de bain, Jasper va lui prêter une chemise propre. »_ déclara Alice en me faisant signe de la main.

Je lui pris le bras et l'emmena à ma suite. Arrivés dans la salle d'eau, il entama de déboutonner sa chemise, les yeux rieurs, alors que je faisais un effort surhumain pour détacher mon regard de ses doigts qui s'agitaient sur les pans du vêtement. Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant de justesse un gémissement!

« _Si tu voulais me voir torse nu, il suffisait de me le demander ! »_

J'éclatais de rire, alors que mes yeux ne lâchaient toujours pas le spectacle qu'il m'offrait. Il était à tomber...si bien que d'une main, je m'accrochais au lavabo près de moi. j'intimais silencieusement à mes hormones d'adolescente attardée de se calmer et fit le vide dans mon esprit. Ne pas oublier, que j'étais chez Alice et que tous mes amis étaient presents. je ne devais pas caquer et lui sauter dessus...enfin, pas tout de suite!

un peu de tenu Bella, voyons! hurla un petite voix au fond de mon crâne.

«_ Je suis contente de te voir_ » lâchais je tout de même, en lui offrant un sourire franc.

Oui j'étais heureuse de le retrouver...finalement, le destin faisait bien les choses. Je le vis détourner le regard, avant de se passer une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse cuivrée et alors qu'il allait me répondre, Jasper fit irruption dans la pièce, lui donnant le vêtement propre. Il nous fixa un instant, sentant sans doute qu'il était de trop et qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose, il repartit comme il était arrivé. Edward s'avança vers moi, le t-shirt à la main et la chemise dans l'autre. après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, entrecoupé par une tension sexuelle plus que palpable, je décidais de forcer un peu le destin.

« _Ecoutes Edward, pour me faire pardonner de ma maladresse, tu me laisses ta chemise, je la nettoie et demain tu viens la récupérer chez moi ! »_

Il resta un moment silencieux, à m'observer avec intérêt. Soudain, un doute s'empara de moi, peut être que j'avais raté ma chance, peut être n'avait il pas les mêmes envies que moi! Il me plaisait sans doute plus, que je lui plaisais et c'était sur cette évidence que je fermais les yeux, attendant le verdict.

« _Avec plaisir. _» finit-il par répondre. « _On y va ? Ils vont commencer à se poser des questions » _

Sa voix était douce et se regard se faisait plus tendre. cet homme était un vrai mystère pour moi! J'acquiesçais de la tête, mais au moment de sortir, je me ravisais et me retournais vers lui. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et lui posais un baiser sur la joue, avant de me sauver en direction du salon. j'étais fière de moi, je n'avais pas craqué...seulement à moitié! a ce moment la, un bonheur intense s'emparait de mon cœur et c'était aussi légère qu'une plume que je rejoignis mes camarades. Il me suivit une poignée de seconde plus tard, une légère teinte rosée sur les joues.

Le reste de la soirée se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans la bonne humeur. Mais avant de partir, au moment des ' au revoir' alors que le reste des amis étaient occupés à s'étreigner, je lui glissais dans sa main, un petit bout de papier, où se trouvait inscrit mon adresse. il se pencha vers moi et frôla ma joue de ses lèvres.

_« A demain alors » _susurra t-il à mon oreille.

* * *

A suivre...

voila...suite au prochain épisode! alors qu'en avez vous pensé? deçue? ravie? sur sa fin ou faim? lol dites nous tout....

Lo et Mila


End file.
